An Angel For Edward
by ouiplanete
Summary: [Sequel to A Thousand Pains] After longing for his love, who's life was cut short Edward Cullen has finally been able to find her once again. Yet fate will not let them live their happily ever after...
1. The Remembered Past

**AN ANGEL FOR EDWARD**

This is the sequel to "A Thousand Pains." Please read that first before reading this one. There will be things you will not understand unless you read that one first.

THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS!!!

**Chapter 1: The Remembered Past**

The wind whistling through my hair was my only indication that we were moving. The coolness that I wrapped myself around was the sole thing that held me together. Nothing else mattered but the knowledge that the one I held loved me above all else.

It was incredibly unbelievable how we found each other once more after so many years. I knew that his heart had recognized me before his mind had even been able to fathom the idea that I might have been reborn. My heart had recognized him, as well. I had known deep inside of my soul that I knew him from before.

The day that I had first seen him in my English class, he had seemed so familiar to me. His presence had made my heart beat and I felt that it was the first time that my heart had felt alive. Guilt at my reaction had washed over me that I had had any kind of emotion for a stranger and I had frantically looked for an excuse. I had told myself that my emotions must have reason. It was obvious that he would be Edward Cullen for he had been the only one that I had not met yet. The reason for the gut-wrenching familiarity was because he had been the one who I had bumped into in the parking lot.

I had not understood the animosity that he had shown me yet I had been relieved because I knew he would be the one to take me away from my best friend if he had wanted to. There had been nothing to worry about because he would barely glance my way and when he did his eyes would burn with hatred. I had felt flickers of hurt and anger that he would feel that way without knowing me yet I knew that it was for the best. I did not wish to betray my best friend and boyfriend.

He had not spoken one worked to me until fate had brought us together in English class. I had been completely surprised in the way in which he had opened up to me. I knew how much that day had surprised him. He had told me our Romeo & Juliet story. The story had touched me beyond all imagination. When he told me our story I had seen deep sadness in his eyes and he had been so far away. I don't really think he realized what he had been saying until too late. I knew that he had regretted telling me our story yet I felt an intense feeling to push him to finish revealing it to me.

Alice had encouraged me to go to their house when I had asked about Edward after school that day. I chuckled softly as I remembered Esme's surprise that I had looked the same after so many centuries, even though she did not know I was the same person. The events of that night had seemed to be the pinnacle point of my suppressed memories of my life as Bella.

Playing my lullaby that night seemed to bring my nightmare more and more often to my dreams. I did not understand anything at all. Not only my lullaby but the vague ending that Edward had given me of our story had been behind my continued nightmare. I had not wanted to push Edward to tell me because in his gaze I had seen complete and utter sadness. I think that subconsciously I had known the ending was completely different. I thought that my nightmare might have had something to do with my growing feelings for Edward and my anger that Quinn, my best friend and boyfriend, had seemed to have disappeared.

It wasn't until my last class when I had falling asleep after talking to Quinn that I had dreamt everything. In my dream I remembered who I used to be and who I loved. I remembered being Isabella Swan. I did not remember every single detail but I remembered the most important thing; I loved a vampire who desired my blood above all else named Edward Cullen.

"We're here, love," a voice cut into my thoughts. He gently slipped me down his back until my feet touched the ground.

"Where?" I asked trying to keep the world from spinning. I knew that I had never really liked running on his back.

"Open your eyes," he chuckled. I opened my eyes to find two beautiful topaz eyes staring at me with a wide grin on his face.

"Stop laughing," I scolded. He grinned wider.

"Come, Bella," he pulled me forward as I looked around him to see his house. I always thought his house looked familiar and now I knew why. "We must tell everyone that you're back!"

I glanced around to find his car and his sister Rosalie's car on the driveway in the front. I grinned as I remembered how I had just slipped inside her car without any explanation to the vampires. Rosalie had glared and shouted at me to get out but Alice, Jasper and Emmet had defended me. I knew I could always count on them.

"Wait," I said softly knowing that he would hear me anyways.

"What is it?" he turned back around trying to read my expression.

"I want to tell you something before we go in there."

"What?" he visibly swallowed. I couldn't remember if I had ever seen him look nervous before.

I didn't let myself think as I threw myself into his arms.

"What is it, Bella?" he wrapped his arms tighter. I pulled back a little so that I could be able to see him.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered. "More than you can imagine."

"Oh, Bella, I love you so much. I do not know what I did to deserve you. After you… left I knew that I was being punished for trying to keep such a beauty as you. I am a monst…"

I caught him off by crashing lips to his. I kissed him with everything in me. I felt his response yet I knew that he held himself back. After a second he pushed me away.

"You're not a monster; otherwise, I would not have come back, right?" I brushed my lips once again over his. I could not believe how brazen I was being. Once I realized it I pulled myself out of his arms and blushed furiously.

"I had wondered where my shy angel had gone," Edward grinned his crooked-smile at me and pulled me into his arms again.

"Maybe you're right, Bella. Why would the fates give you back to me unless I had done at least _something _right in my miserable life?"

"I am right."

"Maybe," Edward kissed my cheeks.

"No, maybe. I am here."

"What if the fates decide to take you back?" Edward asked panic weaving through his voice like a purple-spider web staining the joy that we felt just a few seconds before. He hugged me tightly to him once again but this time out of fear rather than desire.

"I love you," I told him shivering. I had not wanted him to think about that so soon. I did not want fear to contaminate our happiness. "That won't happen."

"No," he said firmly shoving away the panic, "I won't let it. You will be with me forever."

"Yes, Edward Cullen," I grinned ignoring the dread I had felt at his words. "Forever."

Edward kissed me once again on the lips. I squeaked in surprise when he swung me up in his arms.

"Come, my angel, we must tell our family of our reunion. I can't wait to see their faces," Edward chuckled as he walked up to the door.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! You must review!! I'm feeling really lazy writing down this sequel!! You guys must motivate me… I know what's going to happen and everything but… I have no real aspiration to write it all down… so REVIEW!!!! **


	2. The Unwanted Surprise

**AN ANGEL FOR EDWARD**

This story will be in Asheni or Bella's POV!!!! I got a review saying that they Cullens & Bella talk ultra formal…. Um… what do you mean?? I don't really remember contractions in the books… and what exactly do you mean in contractions:-D

THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!! I TOOK A TEST TODAY SO DECIDED TO RELAX WITH MY FANFIC!!! ENJOY READING!!!

**Chapter 2: The Unwanted Surprise**

Edward carried me inside his house with me trying to dislodge myself.

"Let me down! I can walk, you know," I laughed as warm feelings of happiness and love filled my world as Edward ignored my struggles to get free.

"I'm never letting you go," he announced.

We entered the living room with both of us laughing seeing only each other. He lost half of his smile as he glanced up. I turned my face away from his to look into the living room. All of the Cullen vampires sat in the living room staring at us in wonder. I felt the atmosphere go quiet as they all glanced at me in Edward's arms. Shock reverted through them all except Alice who seemed only mildly surprised. Carlisle stood up pulling Esme along with him and walked toward us.

"Hello, Miss Bells," he said, "I don't believe that I've had the pleasure to meet you."

I smiled as he came up and watched as he shot a look at Edward. I glanced at my vampire and raised my eyebrows in question. Edward grinned and put me down on the ground.

"Carlisle is thinking that you look a lot like Bella." At that announcement, small gasps went around the room.

"You told her about Bella," Alice asked bewildered. I guess that Alice had not seen that as it seemed she had not seeing who I really was.

"No, I didn't," Edward looked down to me and grinned ignoring the confused looks that were thrown our way.

I grinned back at him as I walked forward to meet Carlisle half-way. Edward laughed behind me as I hugged Carlisle tightly. I guess I had taken the vampire by surprise. I felt a great gurgle of laughter swim inside of me trying to burst; I was so happy.

"Hi, Carlisle," I smiled. I could not believe that in front of me stood the leader of my family once again. I had not seen him at all as Asheni. He had always been at the hospital when I had visited Edward with the excuse of working on our English project.

"Um… Hello," he seemed to be searching for words to say, "You are Asheni, correct?"

"Yes, I am." I smiled blushing a little at my display of affection.

"Dad, Mom, everyone, I would like to introduce to you all once again to Asheni Bells," Edward walked up and wrapped his arms around my waist, "and Isabella Swan."

"What?" Emmet asked. All the Cullens shot me an incredulous look. "What do you mean?"

"I am Bella," I said quietly. Everyone stilled at my words glancing at each other to make sure that they had heard right. "I was re-born as Asheni seventeen years ago."

No one spoke or uttered a word. No one seemed to believe us. "Um... I love Edward..." I shrugged with my cheeks flaming red. Suddenly there was a shriek of happiness. I jumped at the sound.

"BELLA!! I can't believe this. Are you really her?" Alice ran to me and pulled me away from Edward. She turned me back and forth studying me. I just grinned at her and glanced at Edward. Her eyes were bright with excitement when I turned to look at her.

"Are you really? You must be. Look at the way you looked at my brother." I blushed bright red, "That blush! Oh, Bella! I missed you."

She hugged me tightly and suddenly I was bombarded by Jasper and Emmett. All three vampires hugged me so hard that I lost my breath.

"Hey! Please don't break the human," Edward called laughing. They all reluctantly let me go.

"I knew it was you all along," Emmett said smugly.

"Liar," Jasper told him. Esme came up then pulling away her children from me.

"Welcome home, Bella," her voice full of motherly love. Esme hugged lightly and kissed me on the cheeks. I could feel the heat gathering in my cheeks.

"Thank you," I said quietly. I heard footsteps approaching from behind my welcoming family to find the familiar hostile eyes of Rosalie Hale.

"At least now, Edward won't be moping around," she shrugged going to stand next to Emmett. I knew that was going to be the only welcome I would receive from her.

I looked around the room at them all. "I have missed you all."

"Some more than others," Jasper glanced at Edward.

"It was me! I missed you the most!" Alice jumped on her teepee-toes.

"Yes, of course," Edward told her dryly, "That's why she shopped all the time."

"Hey, you moped… I shopped. We all deal differently." Alice shrugged.

"Come sit with us," Carlisle pointed to the sofas in the living room, "I have many questions for you."

I, suddenly, felt self-conscious. I knew that I did not know the answers to all the questions that they were probably going to ask me. I slowly walked to the couches wishing that I could remember what I had done. I passed Edward's family and went toward the loveseat. Edward had sat down with me on his knees before I could even blink. I scowled at him for surprising me when a sudden gasp escaped Alice. I quickly turned searching for her with my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked with worry in his eyes as Alice seemed to be in a small trance.

"They're coming," was all she said when she came out of it.

"Who's coming?"

"I must take her home." Edward got up taking me into his arms, "before they reach us."

He quickly made his way toward the door.

"Too late," Alice whispered as we passed her.

"What's going on, Edward?" I tried to be strong and keep the fear out of my voice yet I still heard it.

"Just stay calm OK," he told me putting me down, "And stay behind me. Don't let them see you."

"I know, Alice!" Edward, abruptly, yelled back at Alice. I frowned for Alice had said nothing then realized that she must have thought something to him.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle demanded. I had never seen him act with so much authority before and Alice face fell as if she had been chastised.

"The pack is here to discuss the treaty, Carlisle." Alice told him quietly. Pack? As in _werewolf pack_? There were werewolves now, too? Of course, there were werewolves. If there were vampires here there must be some wolves running around, too. But weren't the wolves _not_ supposed to be in this territory?

"Do you know what they want?" Carlisle asked Alice in an apologizing voice. Alice smiled back forgiveness but then her face fell as she shook her head 'no'.

"Edward?"

"They think that we need a reminder of what the treaty consists of," Edward growled at the door.

"Come. We must go out there." Carlisle walked toward the door pulling Esme with him.

"This is not going to be fun," Alice frowned at Jasper.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the doggies," Jasper smiled quietly at Alice and she beamed back at him. I looked away from them but not before seeing in Alice's eyes complete adoration and trust.

"_We_ will go out," Carlisle said holding hands with Esme.

"We _all_ must go, Carlisle, they do not trust us. One of them really doesn't like Edward. If Edward doesn't come out then they will suspect foul play."

"You will stay inside, love," Edward told me.

"What? No, they should know that I'm part of you guys."

"No, stay inside."

"They will know we have a human in here, Edward. They will smell her once we open the door." Alice told him.

"Do they know it's Bella?"

"They do not even know who Bella is…" she shrugged as Edward glared at her, "No, they just know it's human," she amended, "We must take her out with us."

"I don't want them to see her."

"He will know eventually. He has to know. She has to know." Alice nodded towards me.

"Who? What do I need to know?" I demanded of Edward.

"Let's go out," Jasper grimaced. "They are getting restless."

"Fine," Edward grinded his teeth.

Carlisle opened the door and walked out first with Esme by his side. Emmet and Rosalie followed them out.

"One day and you're already causing problems," Rosalie muttered to me. I blushed at her remark as Edward glared at her. Jasper and Alice walked out in front of us trying to hide me from the eyes of the wolves. Between them I saw the pack standing proudly in their wolf-skin at the edge of the Cullen's house.

I gasped as they all quickly shifted from wolf to man. The only ones I had ever seen had been Jacob's pack. Memories of Jacob suddenly flickered through my mind as they shifted to humans. Jacob Black, I had not thought about Jake. I felt pain in my heart as I realized that Jake was long gone. I would never see my best friend ever again.

I made myself not wallow in past and come back to the present. My eyes widened in surprised as I realized that the pack wore no clothing. Edward shifted and pushed me behind him so that I could not see and they could not see _me_. I had not been able to see any of their features. I scowled at my love's back for I wanted to be able to recognize who was in the pack.

"Cullens," an extremely familiar voice said. Chills swept up my spine as I remembered the silent two weeks, the anger at my ignored calls and the sadness of not knowing. My life as Asheni Bells swiftly came up and swallowed me. I had to make myself remember that I had a different life now, yet so eerily the same. I quickly, sidestepped Edward so that I could see_ him_ putting myself in his line of sight.

"Quinn?" I asked the leader of the pack. His eyes shifted from Carlisle towards me. His eyes grew wide with shock.

"Ash!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Just for Y'ALL!!!!**

**Review!! I loved my last reviews! THANK YOU!! I CANNOT BELIEVE I got SO MANY!! I hope to make this story as good as my last one. I'm HOPING! Make sure to tell me how my writing skills are doing!!!! REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!! **


	3. My Family

**AN ANGEL FOR EDWARD**

I'm sorry that you guys had to wait for so long. I'm almost done with school though… yeay… THREE more weeks… ONLY 3 more… sounds SO LONG!!!! Here is the next part… hope you enjoy and MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!!!

**Chapter 3: My Family**

My body felt out of sync with the world. My mind struggled to bring both my realities together. For the past hours I had been only Bella but now I was both Bella and Ash at the same time. My family as Bella stood by me and my family as Ash stood in front of me.

I stared at the family I had not known was different from me. My family, the ones I had grown up with, the ones I had run at the beach with, gone cliff diving with, and the ones I loved in my life as Asheni. Sadness filled my heart as I realized that I had not been with them for many months. I had not even noticed that they had been missing in my life for the Cullens had filled my thoughts. Guilt that I had forgotten them shot through me. I stared at the faces of my childhood friends. Victor, Lucian, Abrien, Jarcee, Gabriel and...

"Quinn," I stepped forward but a hand grabbed me holding me back. I heard growls come from my wolf-family and at the sound I began laughing. The growls stopped abruptly and all of the supernaturals turned to stare at me. I laughed even harder. The worried faces of both my different families had me doubled over in laughter. I laughed, laughed and laughed. Then, I felt a wave of calmness try to reach me with it. My laughter slowly began to die but sobs came out in its place. Tears streamed down my face as I cried and laughed harder than before. It was too much. It was too much having both my lives trying to fight each other; Bella and Asheni. My body began shaking uncontrollably with too many emotions.

"Bella," Edward touched my shoulders bringing me back to reality. I slowly calmed myself down trying to take myself out of my hysteria and went into his arms. OK, I was OK. I was OK. I was OK. I was…

"Ash," a voice cut into my mantra. My name was said with great longing and anger. I tried to untangle myself from Edward but he refused to let me go.

"Edward, please. You must let me go," I whispered.

"You heard her, bloodsucker! Let her go!" Quinn's growl reminded me that wolves had great hearing just like vampires. I took a deep breath of Edward and then let it out.

"Let go," I pulled away again but still he refused. A chorus of growls from the other side resonated through the Cullen's property.

"I can't keep them calm for long," Jasper said from behind me.

"Edward, she'll be OK," Alice told him. They seemed to have a silent conversation between them and suddenly, I was free. I stumbled a little at my abrupt freedom. I looked at Edward and saw anger reflected in them. For a second, I thought, he was angry at me but I realized he was not looking at _me_ but over my shoulders at Quinn.

I took a step back from my love reluctantly and his hazel eyes shifted back to me. He quickly stepped forward and swiftly brushed his lips over mine.

"Edward!" Jasper growled as pain etched his features. The wolves did not care for his display of affection.

"Come back to me," Edward whispered against my lips. I quickly nodded and turned to face my childhood friends. I blinked away the shock to find them all trembling with anger and most of them half-wolf. The only calmed one was Quinn yet a few tremors traveled through his body. I passed Jasper who was trembling from the effort of calming everyone down. I felt at fault for his pain.

"One day," Rosalie smirked as I passed her and Emmett. A growl from behind me was her answer from Edward and a bright red blush was mine.

"Be very careful," Carlisle told me as I passed him and Esme.

I nodded and walked the distance that took me to my other family. I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach as I paused a few feet away from them. I glanced at my old friends behind my best friend and then... I met Quinn's gaze.

"Leave," Quinn demanded without looking away from me and for a second I thought he meant the Cullens until Jarcee, who could never take directions, protested.

"We are not leaving you behind!"

"I will not allow her to be harmed by _anyone_!" Quinn had guessed that my hesitation had been because of the lack of control from his pack. I wasn't surprised for Quinn always knew me best.

"But…"

Quinn shot a glare at his pack communicating something. They all quickly shifted and were gone in a blink. Quinn walked up to me slowly. As he did I felt the love I felt for him rise in my heart. Memories of our time together flickered through my mind.

Quinn and I had seen each other on the first day of kindergarten. He was being ignored because of the way he looked. I thought he was beautiful and told him so. From that day on we had been inseparable. When he visited his family in LaPush he would take me with him. At LaPush, I was the outsider yet Lucian, Victor, Abrien, Jarcee and Gabriel had eventually accepted me into their fold. All six of us grew up together during the weekends but during the weekdays it had always been Quinn and me.

We would all run in the woods, jump off the cliffs, build bon fires and do so many things together. They were all my family and as I stared into Quinn's eyes I knew that he had a hold of my heart, too.

I saw Quinn shoot a satisfied smile behind me toward Edward.

"Let's go, love," he said loudly enough for anyone to hear and in a second he swept me off my feet into his arms.

"She's mine!" Quinn yelled looking at Edward. "She's been mine forever."

He did not wait for an answer but turned and ran through the woods with me in his arms. I did not hear if Edward answered or not but Quinn ran faster. Even if Edward had, I would not have been able to hear it for I was only human.

A human in the midst of two supernatural enemies; yet both mine.

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!!! REVIEW, REVIEW!!! YOU GUYS MUST! CLASSES ARE KILLING ME & TAKING AWAY ALL MY CREATIVITY!! SO REVIEW!!!!!!! **


	4. The Forgotten Message

Here is another chapter!! YEAY!!! Sorry it's taking so long to update. Only 2 more weeks of school and I'll be done!!! WOOHOO!!!

MAKE SURE TO UPDATE!! I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS ONE AS MUCH AS THE FIRST ONE!!!

**Chapter 4: The Forgotten Message **

The woods flew by me as I was once again carried through the forest. We reached the beach behind Quinn's grandfather's house. Quinn unceremoniously dropped me on the sand.

I sat on the beach watching him pace back and forth in front of me. Whatever he was thinking, he needed to through it, and then he would be ready to listen to me. He stopped in front of me looking over my shoulder at nothing. He took a deep breath and met my gaze.

"What were you doing there?"

I bit my lips trying to figure out what to tell him and how. _Should I tell him everything? Should I even tell him anything?_

"All of it," he growled. I felt my eyes widened in surprise, not because he had read my mind but because he had growled. That was definitely new. "Tell me all of it."

"Remember this afternoon?" I began, "I... um... I told you that I've been having the nightmare more often?"

He said nothing then he looked away again. Then he began pacing once more. _Damn it_, I thought. He wouldn't listen to me if he paced. After a couple of irritating seconds of just watching him pace, I stood up.

"Quinn," I called to him. He seemed not to hear me until I stepped in front of him stopping him mid-step. He blinked in surprise. Suddenly, his expression changed into guilt. That emotion confused me. What did _he_ feel guilty about?

"It's my fault," he said grabbing me by the arms, "This is all my fault."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I pushed you away when you needed me most."

I blinked not sure what to say to him. I didn't even know what he was talking about. I opened my mouth to respond to him but he continued talking.

"All my fault. I knew it this afternoon after I saw you. I knew it. I should have told you. I just knew it."

_He knew what? _I wondered. _Did he know about Bella? But how could he know?_

"How?" I asked him out loud.

"Did the bloodsucker not tell you? Apparently, you know about what we all are."

"He didn't tell me anything," I said completely confused. _How could Edward tell me something he had not known before I had told him?  
_  
"How did he tell you, anyways? About what we are? I should have been the one to tell you! _Me_! Not that bloodsucker!" He roughly let me go.

"Umm..." I felt anger at his words against Edward but ignored them. I needed to understand what he was talking about. "He didn't."

"Then how?" he asked then he smiled, "You guessed, didn't you?"

I nodded; I had guessed when I was Bella. "I didn't know about you 'til I saw you outside."

"How did you guess?"

"That doesn't matter, Quinn. Tell me what you were talking about."

"Ah, yes." He turned away from me. "You didn't have to go to... _him_. You do know that you can tell me anything right?" He turned back around searching my eyes.

"Yes, you are my best friend."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I just found out, Quinn. How could I tell you if I just found out?"

"You could have come to me! Not _him_! Why didn't you come to _me_?"

_How did he know?_ I wondered. _How?_

"How do you know?" I demanded. He studied my face and then sighed.

"I am a werewolf, Ash."

"I know," I nodded sadly, "You could have told _me that_..."

"I didn't know how to." He pleaded to me with his eyes.

"I didn't know how to, either. I still don't." _How do you tell your boyfriend, the werewolf, that the love of your life and soulmate was a vampire?_

"I already know, Ash." Pain flashed in his eyes.

I froze at his words. We had been together for so long that I knew that he must be hurting. I never meant to cause him any pain.

"How?!" I asked needing to know.

"I can tell by the shift of your body," he answered.

_What?_ I thought bewildered. _The shift of my body? _

"You usually have this warmth around you... it's really nice..." his eyes twinkled making me blush. He chuckled at my reaction stepping close to me. "I can tell something's wrong with your body, Ash." He lightly brushed his knuckles over the heat on my cheeks.

_Wait, what? Did he say my body?_ _My body? _I felt tears pool in my eyes at his words. I felt dread feel me as I guessed what he would say.

"No, Ash, don't cry," he whispered wrapping his arms around me. "We can get through this. We can; just like before. We'll get through it."

"Quinn?" I asked him fear in my voice.

"I know that it's hard to accept it, Ash. But we can get through it. I'll be with you the whole time, I promise."

"It's back?" a tear slid down my cheek. Quinn pulled back a little to look me in the eyes. He sighed and leaned his forehead against mine.

I had forgotten about my life as Asheni Bells. It all rushed back to me. My life was not easy. I had been fighting another monster in my life as Ash. I thought that it was gone but now I had to face it once more. I didn't know if I could do it.

"A few hours ago I called your mom, Ash. She didn't even know that you already knew. You should have told me. I love you and I'll always be here with you." Quinn gathered me in his arms and held me tightly. "I will _never_ let you go."

_My mom knew?_ I took a deep shuddering breath. I had forgotten. My life with Edward had seemed to want to erase my life without him. Now here I stood with my best friend and soon-to-be ex-boyfriend in the verge of tears. I had forgotten.

**REVIEW!!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS? What did she forget??!! LOL. REVIEW! And maybe I'll let you know… :-D REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. A Story

Hello guys!! So sorry that it's taking me freacking long to update… I just went through finals and… then I just wanted to do nothing for a while… here is the next chapter. It's not long… but it's for me to get back into the writing… awesome!!!

**Chapter 5: A Story**

I pushed Quinn away from me. I didn't want anyone near me. I didn't know what to think after what he'd told me.

"What?" I asked barely able to breathe. "Please, just… what?"

Quinn seemed to gauge my reaction and spoke slowly. "Ash… look, what the doctors said doesn't really matter…" I blinked away tears… listening to his words.

"What did they say?" I asked. Confusion swept through Quinn and he seemed to search for answers in my eyes. He frowned when he realized that he couldn't figure me out.

"I thought you knew… what…" Quinn shook his head.

"Just tell me!" I snapped at him. He blinked in surprise.

"Well, they said that the tumor was back, Ash, but…" the rest of Quinn's voice receded to background noise. I heard nothing as if I'd lost my sense of hearing. Tumor, tumor, tumor… that word kept going around my mind.

_I can't do that again!_ I yelled inside. I couldn't. They said it was gone. But hadn't it disappeared from one day to another? It seemed to come back the same way.

I shook my head in denial at Quinn. "No. No, that's not true, not true. It can't be true, Quinn," I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "I- I can't go through it again! I can't!! What if it… what if it…? I can't Quinn!" I felt myself shaking with fear.

"Calm down, Ash, please. I told you that what they said didn't matter."

"What do you _mean_?"

"Look, let's just go back to the beginning here, OK? I thought you knew about this," he muttered pushing me down to sit on the sand. He quickly sat down next to me while holding my hand.

"All right. What do you know?" he frowned. I, suddenly, realized that we had been talking about two different things before.

"About the doctor-thing? Nothing. Please just… tell me."

"Then what _do_ you know? Why were you at the Cullens, then?"

"That doesn't matter right now. I'll explain that later. Tell me about the doctor-thing." He hesitated wanting to pursue the Cullen-subject.

"Fine. I'll drop it but just for now." I nodded waiting for his next words.

"I called your mom this afternoon and she told me what the doctor's had said. You know how a few years ago you seemed to have headaches and sometimes had fever? Well, the truth is that… and I just found out about this, too… and I only know because I'm a …werewolf," he stopped staring at our intertwined hands.

"Please," I said. His words confused me.

"They told you that you had a tumor because they were scared to tell you the truth. They had never seen someone try to go through it so early… at the age of 13!!"

"Quinn! Spit it out! What are you talking about?"

"You don't have a tumor, Ash." I didn't? Then what was it? Was it something worse? Oh… was I going to die?

"Then what is it?" I whispered.

"Your body is trying to go through the change." He said hesitantly.

"Change? What change? What are you talking about?"

"Your going to become…" he opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"What!" I hit him; so angry that he wouldn't just say it.

"A werewolf!" he finally spit out.

I blinked not sure if I had hear right. "Um… what?"

"You're going to become a werewolf."

I sat speechless until it what he'd said sunk in.

"What?!" I screeched. "No! You're crazy! I can't become a….! I can't!" I pulled my hands out of his. I stood up and glared down at him. "I'm NOT going to be a werewolf! I'm not! I refuse to."

"Ash! You can't stop this!" He stood up and made to hug me. "You're going to be a wolf!"

"No… No, I can't!!!" I took a deep breath. " I'm going to tell you a story…" I said abruptly calming myself down.

"What?"

"A story about a girl who died a horrific death because of whom she loved."

"Ash, what are you talking about?"

"A story of a girl who came back from the dead because she loved him. I'm going to tell you a story..."

"You're going to tell me a story?" he asked incredulously. "Now?"

"Yes, now. A story of me…"

"Look, Ash, we've got to talk about this reasonably. We need to talk about what could set you off and…"

"I'm going to tell you a story!" I yelled cutting him off. I looked at him desperately begging him to listen to me with my eyes. He searched my eyes not sure what to do.

"I'm going to tell you a story," I gasped trying to calm myself down. He nodded and I began my story.

**REVIEW!!! I know that this is crazy but I'm hoping that I'm taking this story into a good direction. Please let me know what you think. REVIEW!!! **

**What do y'all think the bargain should be??? **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. The Choice

Disclaimer: i don't own Bella or Edward... sad but true...

SORRY guys! I know i keep saying this. My bad. but i finally updated... yeay! go me!! LOL... make sure to review!!!

**Chapter 6: The Choice**

I sat in my room looking at the ceiling. I couldn't believe all the things that had happened between one day and another.

I had told Quinn the story of Bella and Ash. He, of course, had not believed it. He had said that the vampires had brainwashed my brain into believing some fantasy. I told him that I had been the one to tell them the story.

He said that they had made it up to keep us apart. I had felt great sadness go through me at his words. Quinn and I weren't meant for each other. I had told Quinn and he had not liked that at all. Not at all... He had left me before he had lost control.

"I'm not meant to be a wolf," I had told myself out loud. I couldn't accept that. I sighed as I heard noises from downstairs indicating that my mom was making breakfast. I stayed in bed until the last minute possible. I was scared to face the day. I hadn't talked to Edward or Quinn since the day before. I needed time to think over everything that had happened; All the things that they seemed to know… even my mother.

I came out of the shower just in time to hear mom leave for work. I would usually wake up earlier and eat breakfast with her. I wasn't ready to talk to my mom, yet. According, to Quinn she had been part of my "tumor" a few years ago. I looked at the clock and hurriedly got dressed and left for school.

I barely made it to my first class. I was extremely glad I hadn't seen any of the Cullens or Quinn. I knew I would have to face them but I was glad that it wouldn't have to be so early in the day. All the classes went by in a blur.

I walked to my last period before lunch and felt butterflies in my stomach. I knew that I would see Edward. Suddenly, I felt a great pull inside my heart telling me that I wasn't getting there fast enough. I needed to see Edward. He would make everything better. Without my conscious thought, my feet began a brisk pace, almost running, to get to my next class.

Before I was able to reach it, an arm came around my waist pulling me back against a tall and strong body. I jumped at the contact and swiftly turned around.

"Ash," Quinn searched my eyes. For what, I didn't know.

"Quinn," I said breathlessly. I looked away from him. I wished that I could've seen Edward first.

"How are you?" he asked. He grabbed my chin to look at him.

"I- I need to talk to…" I said looking toward my class door. There stood my love staring angrily at Quinn, "Edward."

"You have _nothing _to talk to _him _about," Quinn growled.

"Yes, I do," I glared at Quinn. "Please, stay in control and… I have to get to class anyways."

I pulled myself away from him and walked towards Edward as he waited for me by the door. I walked by him into the class. Edward followed me in.

"Sit by me," he pulled me by the arm and steered me to the chair next to him. Edward and I weren't able to talk since at the moment our English teacher came in.

"I need to talk to you," I whispered. I knew that he could hear me. He glanced at me and nodded his head in agreement. "During lunch…"

All through the class time I felt nervous. I didn't know how Edward would take the news of what I'd found out from Quinn. I couldn't even imagine what his reaction would be. I kept thinking and repeating everything that I'd found out the day before. Finally, the bell rang announcing the end of the class and the beginning of lunch.

Even before I could finish gathering all my things, Edward was already pulling me out of the room. We walked silently toward the parking lot. I guessed we would start talking right away. I felt panic enter my heart. What if he felt disgust at what I was suppose to become? What would he think? I couldn't bear it, if he rejected me because of it.

We reached his car and he pushed me inside. A second later he was driving away. I had no idea to where and didn't care.

"I…" I began but stopped.

"I know," he said quietly.

"What?" I gasped. Then, it dawned on me, _Of course, he knew_. He couldn't read minds for nothing. He would have read Quinn's. I said nothing but waited to hear what he would say. I wanted to know how much he'd heard from Quinn's mind.

"I'm turning you tonight," he spoke with great conviction.

"Your what?"

"Tonight."

"Edward…" I began not knowing what to say.

"We shall be together forever, Bella. You'll be a vampire in 3 days."

"But… I'm suppose to be a wolf," my voice squeaked.

"You won't. I won't allow it!!"

"Are you serious?"

"Do you think that I would joke?" he glared at me. I quickly looked away. This was wrong. I didn't know why but it was wrong. There was something I was missing. Something that was crucial. I wish that I could remember what!

"I can't," I told him quietly staring out my window. We were driving toward his house.

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"Of course, you can. I will turn you, Bella."

"You forget, Edward. I'm not Bella, anymore. I'm Asheni Bells. I will not be a vampire."

**Please Review!!!!! Or I won't keep going. I PROMISE!!!!**


	7. Behind the Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Bella or Edward…

HEY! Thanks for the reviews and special thanks to a reviewer who said that she didn't really like my story. Make sure to review!!!

**Chapter 7: Behind the Story**

I waited for my mother to come home that night. I needed to speak to her. I pulled a random string from the couch upon which I sat, thinking about all the things that had happened in so few days. I'd remembered my life as Isabella Swan, found out I was to be a wolf, found out my mother had lied to me, and had broken the heart of my true love. I closed my eyes as I remembered his reaction.

"_Are you sure?" Edward asked. I took a deep breath and nodded. Pain etched in his features and I knew his pain would be with me forever. _

"_It _must _be this way, Edward," I whispered. I knew not why but I was certain of that fact. _

"_Why?" he asked swallowing and looking away from me. _

"_It…just… must," I said softly. _

He had said nothing to me, but turned the car around and drove us back to school. I don't remember the rest of the day. I just knew that here I sat on my couch waiting for my mother to come home.

I, finally, heard my mother drive up and park. I didn't have to wait long before she entered the house and stood in front of me.

"We need to talk," I told her still staring at that random string on the couch. My mother, Sylvia Bells, put her things down and sat in front of me in the loveseat.

My mother was a beautiful woman. She had long brown hair that she liked to keep in a bun and dark brown eyes that I had always believed told me the truth.

"Tell me," I said still not looking up.

"Where to begin?" her voice like summer wind said.

"The beginning?" I asked her, glancing at her. I saw her nod and I returned to my string.

"The beginning… it began so long ago, Ash." I said nothing and just waited. "When I was 17, I met your father. I was not an easy child and was always getting myself into trouble. I, somehow, ended up in the forest by the… bloodsuckers…"

"The Cullens." I snapped.

"I had heard you were… that friendship must not be!"

"Continue, please," I said ignoring her remark. She hesitated seeming to want to pursue what she had said about my friendship.

"I ended up close to the blood-… by the Cullens. A vampire, I don't know who, attacked me."

"Not a Cullen." I stated. There was no question about it.

"A vampire like them!" she said glaring at me. I sighed and said nothing.

"Anyway, your father rescued me. He was so beautiful. His pelt was shining brown and he looked so powerful. I was so scared but he calmed me down with the warmth of his fur…"

I looked up my mother, surprised. "You mean… you met him as a wolf?"

"Yes. He turned human, after a while, and I realized it was a boy from school. I fell completely in love with him. It turned out that he was the pack leader, so he had decided against every wolf-law and the rest of his pack that he would tell me… I married your father, of course, three years later. We were married for so little time but it was the best years of my life.

"He was killed by one of them! Your father was killed by them, Ash!" Anger swept across my mother's beautiful features. "Those things killed him!"

"I thought…" I whispered numbly. "That-that… that he had died in a car accident."

"No! It's time you heard the truth! That bloodsucker of a Cullen killed your father!"

"Do not call them that!" I yelled glaring at my mother, willing her to be wrong.

"It's true, Ash. I do not know how they told you..." I opened my mouth to speak but she continued before I spoke. "I know what you've told Quinn. Lies! All of them!"

I closed my eyes at the accusation in her voice trying to block the pain away.

"Ash, please, you must listen to reason…"

"Mom, please, just continue…"

"Fine, but after I'm done, you _will _listen to me."

I waited quietly for her to continue. There was a few seconds of silence and her next question took me by surprise. I didn't know what it had to do with anything.

"I have told you that are my miracle?" I nodded for she had always said that to me but I had always figured she said that because she was my mother.

"I had always tried to have children, Ash. Before you I had gotten pregnant twice but both times I lost the baby."

"I found out I was pregnant with you a month later after your father died. I prayed so hard that you would survive and that the Lord would allow me to have you to remember your father. I prayed. On the night of your birth, I thought I had lost you, but something happened, Asheni…" she had me enthralled as she told the story of my birth.

"The doctor and all the nurses were hurriedly trying to save your life, going back and forth around me. As I went into a dazed stage during the birth, maybe I fell unconscious, that's what the doctor said but I _knew_ I still was awake… and I saw you," she whispered, her eyes seeing that night so long ago. "You looked just like you do now…" she frowned at her own words and I knew that this was the first time that she had really told this story, "You had such sad eyes… as you stood next to my hospital bed…"

"_Why are you sad?" Sylvia asked the beautiful girl who stood next to her. She gritted her teeth as she felt pain go through her as another contraction swept through her body. The girl, who shone so brightly, smiled sadly at her._

"_You will lose this child," she said softly. _

"_No! Please! No!" Sylvia cried holding her hand out at the girl. "Help me!" _

"_You must understand, you will lose this child!" _

"_No! I can't!"_

"_Do you understand me? You will lose it," a silver tear ran down the girl's beautiful cheek. _

"_I don't want to!" _

"_I'm so sorry. I-I wish that you wouldn't... Do you understand, though, that-that you will lose this child?" _

"_No… please… no…" _

"_I can help you," the girl whispered, finally taking the hand that Sylvia still held out. _

"_Yes! Please! Help me!" _

"_You must understand! That this child, you will lose!" _

"_Help me!" _

"_I can give you a child but not this child! Do you understand?" _

"_I don't want to lose it!"_

"_You must hurry and understand! I don't have much longer. You must listen to me!" the girl cried in a panic. _

"_What is it you have to say?" Sylvia asked as tears of pain ran down her face. _

"She told you that she would become your child, didn't she?" I asked my mother as tears glittered in her eyes. I knew with all my heart that I was right. She closed her eyes and the tears spilled out.

"Yes," she whispered and then abruptly got up and began pacing, "but I had not remembered that until now."

"I was reborn, mother," I told her quietly. She stopped in mid-step and turn to look at me, frightened. "I am Isabella Swan and I was reborn as your daughter… as Asheni Bells, so that…. So that I could talk and see _him_… once more."

"No! I don't believe that! My daughter can _not _love a _vampire_! A killer of man! Of your father!" she yelled until she was out of breath.

"But I _do. _I came back for him. You must understand that!"

"No!"

"What else did I say? What else did I tell you?" I tried to search her face for any clue but she turned away from me. There was something else, the reason for my ingrained fear of becoming a vampire. "Please, tell me!"

"You'll be going through the change soon, Asheni…" she whispered.

"I can't go through it." I told her just as quietly.

"You don't decide that… your heritage did… for you are your father's daughter."

"Maybe not. I am a girl… girls don't usually turn."

"True, yet you've had the symptoms since you were 12… when I lied and said you had a tumor which made you sick."

"I can't, mother. I am not suppose to," I told her with great certainty.

"You can't stop what you can't stop." My mother slowly walked away from me, looking so much older than she was.

"Did I ever tell you why I named you Asheni?" she asked suddenly by the stairs. I shook my head.

"It means "Angel". I knew you must have been an angel before you became my daughter."

"I _was_ an"angel" but I gave it up…," I told my mother willing her to understand. She shook her head at me stopping me from continuing. She left me sitting in the couch staring once again at that random string on the couch.

**REVIEW!!!!! WHAT DO Y'ALL THINK!!??? I think I only have a few more chapters and I'll be done!! **


	8. The Angel

Disclaimer: For the 30th time… I don't own Bella or Edward… only my imaginative events…

THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! YALL ARE THE BEST!!!

**Chapter 8: The Angel**

The next few days passed in a haze for me. I didn't know what to do next. Quinn spoke to me only to tell me to be careful but he mostly watched me like a hawk. Edward went back to the olden days of not talking to me. He would not even glance my way. Everyday, I would have to endure Quinn's scrutiny and Edward's indifference. I knew that I was hurting both. Yet the one that hurt me the most was Edward's pain.

After a week of anguish, I felt depression take completely over me as I walked to my car after school. I had taken my time to come out of the school wanting to avoid the rush of cars coming out, so when I walked out, it was empty.

"Bella," the most beautiful voice in my world called to me. His voice had been so soft, yet I had heard and my heart responded entirely to him. My body turned around to face him in its own accord.

"Edward," I said as tears began to fill my eyes. _Oh, to hear his voice speak to me._

"My love," he said as he walked toward me. Without another thought, I was in his arms. I hugged him tight, never wanting to let go.

"I-I… Oh, Edward, I've missed you," I whispered in his chest. He brought my chin up with his hands and kissed me. Everything in my world came to a halt and all things became right. After a few moments of complete bliss, we came apart. He rested his forehead on top of mine.

"Bel… I mean Ash," he sighed. "We need to talk."

I felt a stab at my heart as he changed my name. Yet, it had been _I _who had reminded him of that fact. I nodded and let him lead me toward my car. I guessed his siblings had taken his. He opened my passenger side for me. A blink later, he sat next to me.

"I…" Edward began but stopped. He shook his head and tried again but stopped once more. He drove off instead. We were quiet for what seemed like a long time.

"I'm sorry," I blurted. He looked at me with sad eyes and I felt I had seen him this way before. _Had it been when I didn't know I was Bella, too?_ I was not sure. "I don't know why but I _can't_ be a vampire." The tears that had threatened to spill before spilled.

"You'll be werewolf," Edward said wincing at the idea, "Bel… Ash, you'll be my enemy."

"No," I told him.

"Do you think a relationship between a vampire and wolf would work?" he asked incredulously. I opened my mouth to speak but his next words surprised me. "But for you, for you I would try. Do you know how hard this will be? You must think it through, Bel… I mean, Asheni."

"You would still love me if I turned into a dog, as you say?"

"I love you," Edward said forcefully. "I have since the first day I met you so many centuries ago. We will just have to work around the enemies' part."

"Edward," I said quietly. "When I said no… I meant… I don't plan to become a wolf."

"I talked to Carlisle, Ash. He knows or remembers your ancestors. They were all wolves. There has never been a female wolf before so that gives me hope but…" he shrugged in frustration.

"Edward, please, listen," I said as I realized we were close to my house. I waited until he looked at me. "I'm not meant to be wolf or vampire. That is not my destiny."

Edward searched my eyes searching for answers that I didn't have. Silence descended upon us once more.

"Why?" he asked a little later. "Why are you so sure?"

"Because I am. It must be this way, Edward."

"What way, Bella? What way?"

"I don't know… but I think that I'll find out soon." I said as he parked in my driveway. My love said nothing. He kissed me on the cheek and left me in my car staring up at my house. I don't know how long I sat there.

I could not bear to go inside my house, so I got into the driver's seat and drove away. I didn't know where I was headed but I kept driving. After driving aimlessly or so it had seemed I found myself in the woods going toward the meadow to the place where everything seemed to end and begin.

I sat across the gravestone that marked my death as Isabella Swan. I couldn't seem to bring myself to walk across the meadow to it, even though I had done so before. I looked down at the ground and felt tears run down my cheeks.

I heard a sob and for a second believed that I had made the sound but then heard it again. I glanced toward my tomb and I felt a wave of shock go through me. I felt chills go down my spine. There sitting on rock was an angel. Beautiful, large, white wings were spread behind it. I could not see its features for the angel sat in the shadows and hair hid its face. The sound of a cry came once more and I realized that it wasn't coming from the angel either.

Edward was, suddenly, there kneeling in front of my tomb. He was the one crying, pain marred his face as he spoke.

"I went to Asia," he said quietly. I realized I was watching the past play in front of me. "I- I couldn't bear to go to Alaska, again. I tried this time but… it just reminded me of our plans… our plans to go there." Edward paused taking a calming breath.

"I wish you could see Asia… it's-it's… oh, Bella! Why can't you be here?" he suddenly cried. "Why did you have to leave me? Oh, why!!?"

I heard a shattering inside of me and knew it had been my heart as I saw him silently sobbing. Edward cried for me with dry beautiful hazel eyes. There were no tears yet the hurt was plainly heard in his voice.

"Come back," I heard him whisper. Suddenly, the angel looked up at me. I gasped and felt myself go pale. The angel's face came out the shadows showing me her face. _It was me, the angel was me. _She held my gaze with utter sadness.

"Come back," Edward said once again. I looked down at him kneeling before me. I was no longer across the meadow but _was _the angel. I felt tears threatening to blur my vision. _I can't cry_, I told myself, _if I do then I can't see him. _

To be able to see him was the only thing that gave me strength century after century. This was our existence between me and Edward. An existence that allowed us only these moments to be close, yet never being able to talk or touch, and only allowing me to see him. I brought my hand toward his cheeks hoping by some miracle that I could touch him this time. But like so many times my hand passed right through him, only this time Edward seemed to sense me and leaned his cheek into my hand.

"Edward," I whispered hoping for an answer, for anything. He looked up at me and for a moment I felt joy enter my heart for I thought he could see me. Then, I realized that he was looking through me, not seeing me there. "Oh, Edward."

"Come back," he said starting softly then gradually got louder and louder, "Come back. Come back! Come back!! Come back!!! COME back!!! COME BACK!!!"

I saw as Edward fell unto the ground, his face close to it and his hands gripping the grass as hard as he could. His shoulders shook with great emotion. I couldn't take it anymore and fell on top of him covering both of us with my wings, wishing with all my might to protect him from his sorrow. I felt him calm down beneath me even though I couldn't touch him.

"Come back," his voice broke begging in the softest of voices, "Please."

"I will," I heard myself tell him. I didn't know how I would accomplish it but I would. I would be with him once more.

Shadows seemed to surround me and I found myself alone. Edward had gone. I stood up and was in a place I didn't recognize. A place that even had I wanted to could never describe. It was too beautiful for mere words.

"What do you wish, child?" a voice like water-running-over-rocks said.

"He asked," I said bowing my head not looking at the presence before me. The presence said nothing.

"He asked for me to come back… he's never asked before… please," I said with my voice breaking.

"Everyone lives one life," the voice said repeating what it had once told me before when I had first asked. After Edward had told me he had believed he had seen me in Volterra.

"Yes," I agreed, "But he asked… now I ask you…again. Please, let me go back to him? Please?"

"You know the laws," was his only answer reminding me of the bargain. The bargain he had mentioned when I had asked before.

I looked up and found myself in a completely different place. I saw a woman panting harshly on top of a hospital bed. The walls were still the same depressive and claustrophobic color, yet white outside these walls was beautiful. The woman screamed in pain and I realized she was in labor. I saw many people dressed in scrubs running around but the only person I heard was the woman.

I looked upon her for many hours as the contractions became more intense with the passing time. Only when I was around humans did I realized time passed. I did not care for time for it measured how long Edward and I were separated. I didn't know my purpose but I wished that I could soothe the stranger that lay on the bed. Not knowing what else to do I began singing the song that always consoled me, my lullaby. I was not sure what I was doing there but here I sat and sang to her. She seemed to placate a little as we both seemed to wait for something. I wondered if she had any family, she seemed to be alone.

I sang over and over again until I found myself in another room in the maternity ward. The woman was giving birth. I felt sadness grip my heart because I knew this woman was going to lose her baby.

_She's so alone, _I thought sadly. Suddenly, I realized why I was here.

I had been given the chance that Edward and I had asked for. I could go back to him but I would still have to follow the laws. The bargain was still in place… yet I didn't care or acknowledge it as the knowledge that I could be with my love again overwhelmed me. The only thing I knew was that the woman had to understand what was to happen.

I gasped and blinked away the images of my mother in the hospital giving birth to me instead of her undead child. I was my mother's daughter yet I wasn't. I still sat across the meadow where the visions had first assaulted me. It left me drifting not knowing what to think or feel.

I had seen the time when I hadn't been human but angel. I frowned as an urgency to know something overwhelmed. The same thing that had bothered me before, the reason behind my fear, and the thing that I must know and must find out soon.

Time, I hated time, for I knew in my heart it wanted to separate me from Edward again for I had so little of it left.

**REVIEW!!!!! MUST I SAY IT AGAIN??! PLEASE, REVIEW!!!!!!! I do hope y'all understood what happened here. :-D**


	9. The End of Time

Disclaimer: I loved Eclipse!!!!! TOO AWESOME!!!! And it all belongs to Meyer…

I hope that everyone enjoys this story. School is about to begin for me therefore I will not be able to work on this very much. I have to concentrate on my last year here. ENJOY!! I will try to finish before I begin school. :-D

THIS IS EXTREMELY SHORT!! SORRY! BUT HERE IT IS!!

**Chapter 9: The End of Time**

"Alice," I smiled in greeting into the phone at the vampire who was my best friend when I had been Bella. We were not as close as we used to be and that made me sad. It was harder for the rest of the Cullens to accept someone they had mourned.

"Asheni!" she exclaimed. "I'm so happy you are here! You must do something about Edward… he's been moping around everywhere."

"I need to see him," I told her, "Do you think you could ask him to come out with me?"

"He knows," she said. "He's coming down now."

"Bella," Edward spoke into the phone.

"We have to go shopping!" Alice shouted into the phone. I just groaned in response and heard her laughter in the background.

"I'll come pick you up," Edward spoke.

"No," I said quickly, "I am here."

"Where?"

"The diving cliffs," I told him softly.

"I can't go there," he reminded me. "Its part of La Push, you know that."

"You must come to me…"

"Ash…" he began but I caught him off.

"It's OK, I understand. I just wanted your face to be the last thing I see…" I whispered.

"EDWARD!" I heard Alice scream in the background.

"NO! What are you going to DO!?" Edward screamed into the phone.

"I wanted to explain it to you, love. I did but I don't have time. I can feel myself turning…" I gasped as pain shot through me. Usually werewolves would turn with no warning at all but I was being warned. I had felt it when I had gone to our meadow.

"NO! Please, don't do anything!" I heard the roar of his car in the background.

"Don't come, Edward. I understand the treaty…."

"Bella, please, I can't… I can't live without you again. Please, not _again_." His voice broke and I hated that I was hurting the one I loved.

"Do you remember the last time I was here?" I asked him tears of pain blurring my vision. I heard the ocean's waves hitting the rocks below me. I didn't have any more time. I'd reached the end of my time.

"Don't!" he yelled desperation in his voice.

"I jumped…" I said choking the words out as pain ripped through my body, "I have to. I ha-have no choice. I c-can't turn into a wolf or a vampire." I needed to explain it to him but I couldn't through the pain.

"Bella, please." Edward pleaded as I took a step toward the edge.

"NO!" he screamed.

"I w-wish that I c-could've explained. I love you, Edward." I took one last step and embraced the ocean.

**REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!! That's it for right now. I know how this will all end!!! Please review!!**


	10. Saving Asheni

Disclaimer: Um… I wish I own Edward & Bella? But alas… I don't.

Hello my beautiful readers… Well, here is another chapter… :-D My internet is not working in my computer cause an electrical storm fried it... so I have to come to Business Bldg. to upload... :-)

This one is from Edward's POV. I think I have maybe 3 or 4 more chapters…

**Chapter 10: Saving the Angel**

I saw her throw herself down into abyss, away from me and everything that we stood for. Anger swept through me that she would dare take herself away from me. How dare Bella cause me so much pain? The anger and fear I felt drove me to ignore the laws of the Treaty.

I sped to the cliffs in La Push and saw her jump just as I got out of the car. I ran, desperation beating in my head, but didn't catch her on time, so I jumped after her. Gravity pushed me down toward her but not fast enough. She hit the water before me and knew at once that she had lost consciousness. The impact of the ocean disoriented me for a second but I quickly got my bearings. I had to save her. I had to. I couldn't live without her again.

I didn't bother to breathe under water as I saw her get lost in the currents of the ocean. I pushed myself toward her and grabbed her by the waist. I roughly pulled her head out of the water.

"Bella!" I yelled at her but received no response. I swam with her to the edge of the beach. Then, desperately began to revive her. Suddenly, I was thrown to the side. The werewolves had come.

"What are you doing!?" Quinn screamed as he shook in the middle of the beach next to Bella. I had to talk fast or he would lose control and I would lose everything.

"I need to save her." I said quietly, not showing the desperate fear I felt.

"What happened?" the wolf glared at me as he bent down to check her.

"She jumped!! I must save her!"

Quinn frowned at me then quickly began CPR. I watched Quinn trying to save the love of my life. I felt like tearing him apart from her and taking over but I was surrounded by wolves. It was not such a good idea. A minute passed. Two. Three. And still nothing.

"Her heart's not beating!" He growled.

"Please," I begged. A vampire begged a werewolf, "Let me save her!"

Quinn looked up at me. We stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time. I read his mind as he looked at me.

_"Ash! Wait!" He slowly jogged toward her as she stopped at the front of her house. _

_"What is it Quinn?" she smiled sadly. _

_"If… If you had a choice…?" he hesitated. She looked away from him staring into the distant woods. She said nothing but waited for him to finish. _

_"Um… If you had a choice, what would you choose?" _

_She looked him in the eyes and smirked. "Between wolf and vampire?" _

_"Yes." He bit out. She looked at him seriously for a second then looked away once again. _

_"I came back to _him," _she replied. She turned around and walked into her house._

I felt relief sweep over me at the moment that he made up his mind. Quinn absolutely loved her. He would do anything to let her live, no matter _how_ she lived.

_It's what she wanted,_ Quinn thought looking down at Asheni. _It was all there in her eyes… the longing… for the vampire. _

I waited for his words. I needed the wolves around me to hear them yet I gritted my teeth as I waited. Every second counted against Bella.

"Take her," Quinn growled. "_Don't_ do it here… just-just save her."

I felt the surprise sweep around me in all the wolves. I didn't stay to hear the argument I knew would explode around me in a second. I grabbed Bella in my arms and ran away from La Push. Once, I was sure I was safely into our territory I put Bella down. She did not have much time. Her heart had not beat for close to ten minutes. I took a quick breath and sank my teeth in her neck.

**REVIEW!!!! Ah ha ha ha ha… sorry it was so short again but make sure to review… :-D **


	11. Evil Inside

Disclaimer: So, like, I found this book in the Houston Public Library one day… I remembered that I had seen it for months before but never got it… because, like, the cover was kind of creepy… and completely, like, did not go with the title. But finally one day I got, you know, tired of seeing it so much that I just grabbed it and, like, checked it out. I AM SO GLAD I DID!!!! I loved it!!! So I def. don't own it… :-D

**Chapter 11: Evil Inside**

Agony filled me every time Bella screamed in pain. She fought and screamed to die. There was nothing that I could do about it. I only waited next to her in my room for three days as she went through the change. Carlisle came in and out checking her.

All of us were on alert in case the leader of the pack, Quinn, changed his mind and decided to attack us. I knew that once Bella was turned I would have to keep her deep inside the woods until she was strong enough to resist human blood and able to go to Alaska, where there weren't any humans around.

The three days of Bella's transformation finally ended abruptly. She had been writhing on the bed but suddenly stopped. She took a deep breath then let it out fast and stayed still. I looked down at her waiting for her to move or do something. Bella snapped her eyes open. I drew back sharply as I saw her red eyes staring back at me. Of course, her eyes would be red but it was hard to see them on my love. She sat up harshly.

"Bella," I whispered. She cocked her head studying me. I felt dread enter my heart at her expression. There was absolutely no recognition in her face.

"It's me, Bella," I touched her cheek but she jerked away from my hand. She turned away studying her surroundings and ignored me. I didn't understand her reaction. I had seen vampires awaken before and all of them had woken confused and disoriented. Bella just seemed… cold and emotionless.

"Carlisle!" I called down knowing he would hear me. Carlisle was there in a second. Bella turned to face him as he entered the room. She studied him, as well, as he came to stand next to her in the bed.

"How are you feeling?" my father asked her. She stared at him for a second then smiled. Chills swept down my spine at her expression. I felt Carlisle's fear fill my mind as a scream ripped all around me.

"Carlisle!" Alice rushed at Carlisle bringing him down as Bella attacked him. I ran at Bella and restrained her but new-born vampires are the strongest of all vampires, so she easily threw me into the wall. I heard the mind signatures of my mother and other siblings rush inside the room to help. We all try to restrain her but Bella only laughs as she throws all of us away from her. She cocked her head to the side as if listening for something. She smiles and turns to walk out.

"Bella!" I called to her before she is out the door. She stopped at the sound of my voice. I can get through to her. I know I can. She turned around to look at me. She grins at me, evil in every facet of her face. Then runs out.

"Edward!" Alice screamed behind me. I gasp at the vision playing in her head and run out before it ends. I make it outside in time to see Bella tear off the car door of her mother's car.

"Bella!" I screamed as I ripped her away from the car into the woods.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Bells screamed, fear dripping in her voice. I shoved her behind me protecting her from the love of my life.

Bella quickly stood up and was in front of us. She eyed Mrs. Bells with unabashed hunger. My family quickly joined me to stand in front of her. Bella's eyes quickly scanned us, grinning once more. I wish that I could read her mind but just as when she was human, I had no idea what she was thinking.

Fear swept completely through me. I had to stop her and feed her.

_Once she has fed, she will become reasonable_, I thought desperately. _Yes, once she has fed, she will become… good. _

"Asheni…" Mrs. Bells begged her. Bella's eyes flickered towards her. She licked her lips as if savoring the meal to come.

"You _have _to be strong, love!" I told her and brought her attention back to me. "You must fight it! I will feed you but not _her." _

"I'm so sorry," her mother cried behind me. I wished that she would be quiet. Every time she talked Bella's eyes would go back to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't believe you! I'm sorry!"

"Let's play." Bella said quietly. Despair became my world as I realized that Bella was no where inside of her. My Bella didn't exist inside this vampire. Growls filled the air at the edge of the forest. Bella abruptly turned around to the sound. She laughed recklessly at the sight of them. Yet when she saw the wolves she ran to the other side of the forest that led to the deepest woods. I took a ragged breath in as I looked miserably at the pack.

_What happened?! _Quinn's thoughts screamed at me.

"I don't know," I shook my head confused. "She woke up and…"

"She attacked us!" Rosalie snapped. "No vampire wakes up attacking! They're confused and disoriented!!"

The wolves quickly turned into humans and stood at the edge of the forest.

"If that is true, then why did she act that way?" Jarcee growled low in his throat.

"I don't…" I shook my head once again looking into the distance where my Bella had disappeared.

"I do," I heard a voice whisper behind me. I turned around to face Mrs. Bells, surprise sweeping all around me.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked walking closer to us. He stayed a few yards away from us with his pack close behind. I couldn't decipher her jumbled thoughts and wasn't really trying for my own mind was distracted. I wanted to go after Bella. I needed to help her.

"I have to help her," I said as I took a step toward where she had gone.

"You can't," Mrs. Bells whispered. "You can't."

"Tell us," Esme said quietly patting Bella's mother's arm. I stared at them hoping that she would hurry.

"The angel… when Ash was born… an angel came to me. The angel looked like Asheni… she _was _Asheni. She asked for me to understand and I said I did when I _never _really have until this moment." She blinked away tears. "She said that I would lose the child but she could give me another. She could give me herself. I never understood until now that Ash was never really my own… but she brought me immense happiness."

"I know this," I told her desperately. "I can help her! I know I can!"

"No, you can't, Edward!" I ignored her words and turned once more to go to Bella but her next words stopped me dead in my tracks. "The bargain…"

"The bargain? What do you know of it?" I asked her urgently turning around yet again. "What was it?"

"The angel told me. She explained it to me but I didn't listen!"

"What!" I snapped trying to read her mind but she was filled with so much fear, guilt and shame for me to make sense of it.

"Her soul could only come alive three times and no more!"

Her words confused me for Bella had lived only twice… once when she had jumped off the cliff and lived… and when she had come back as Asheni… shouldn't she be okay this _third _time?

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked frowning.

"She has only lived twice," I shook my head at her.

"Her soul lived when she was an angel… that was the second time…" she whispered to me. Pain ripped through me at what I had done. But why hadn't she told me?

"I don't think she remembered… only felt the urgency of it." Asheni's mother answered my question.

"I felt nothing," Jasper said quietly. I glanced at him. "No emotions. There was nothing inside of her. Nothing… just cold emptiness…"

"I turned her," I whispered. "I made her what she is."

"What does _that _mean?!" Quinn snapped.

"It means…" Alice said, "that Asheni is dead. That her soul is no longer in her body."

"Her Angel said to me… "If I am to be reborn a fourth time…"" Mrs. Bells closed her eyes and tears spilled down her cheeks, "I will have no soul… I will be… evil."

**REVIEW!!!!!!!! OMGosh!!! I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THIS STORY!!! Can you believe it??? TWO MORE chapters left!!!!!! ****Sorry about any typos… didn't have time to go over it… tell me if it's bad! I can take it… (I gringe) **


	12. The Rampage

Disclaimer: I claim that I do not own Bella & Edward.. Except maybe Asheni??

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS!!! Here's another chapter… it is longer than the last 3... He he he

**Chapter 12: The Rampage**

Two weeks of murders. Two whole weeks of trying to stop her. Nothing worked. The vampire that had once been my Isabella Swan was nothing but a killer. She killed without a thought, without remorse, coldly.

"Stop her!" We all went through the motions of holding her yet the vampire only laughed at our tactics and escaped once more.

"Edward, you must stop her!" Rosalie yelled at me.

"What do you think I've been doing?" I yelled right back.

"Letting her go!"

I opened my mouth to curse her but Alice nodded her head in agreement. I snapped my head toward hers.

"What?" I asked her. We all stood in the middle of a back alley at night in Phoenix where the vampire had managed to come to. This is where she had attacked many.

"You're not trying hard enough," she whispered. I glared at her. Of course, I was trying to stop Asheni! All of this was my fault. I had turned her into this.

"I _will _stop her!" I shouted at them all.

"There's only one way, Edward," Alice whispered. Alice's thoughts flitted through my mind. I blocked them away. I would _never _let that happen. I would trap her and help her. I could not…

"She will listen to me."

"Like she has so far?" Rosalie sneered.

I ignored her and went after Asheni once more. We had to draw her to the woods somehow and back to Forks. I know I could get to her. We were meant to be together… she would listen to me.

My family ran behind me. We, finally, caught up with Asheni as she was stalking a human girl who was walking in the sidewalk. We all rushed toward her once more. Asheni laughed once she saw us coming. I grabbed her by the waist and she easily pushed me off. Alice grabbed the girl off the sidewalk.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie growled giving Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and me a hand with Asheni.

"Look what I have Ash…" Alice taunted holding the terrified human girl in her arms.

Asheni narrowed her eyes at Alice.

"Let's play," Alice grinned and ran. Asheni gave a wild laugh and went after Alice. Damn Alice, she was playing bait.

We ran behind Asheni and once in while grabbed her trying to always keep her a distance away from Alice. She _had _to follow Alice back to Forks but she _had _to _not _suspect it.

We finally reach Forks but Alice didn't stop there… she went further to La Push. I dialed Quinn's number and let it ring.

"Coming," I didn't bother to put the phone to my ear to listen to Quinn. I hung up.

Alice ran toward the wolves into La Push territory with the human girl, who had fainted, in her arms. Asheni abruptly stopped and found herself surrounded in all sides by vampire and werewolf.

"Asheni," I called to her. "Listen to me. You can control this. I know you can. I believe in you."

She glanced my way seeming bored.

"Ash, please, listen to us," Quinn said on her other side. She turned to look at him. I didn't care who got through to her but I wanted her to be… my Bella again.

"Bella," I whispered. Asheni went utterly still for a moment then slowly turned back to me.

"Edward?" she asked confusion marking her face. "What's happening to me?"

"I can help you," I felt a trickle of relief begin inside of me.

"Can you?" her voice was on the verge of panic.

"Yes, I can. I will show you how to hunt… I can help."

"Can you?!" she breathed rapidly.

"Just stay calm and we'll work through this."

"You can help me?" her voice was full of panic, now.

"Yes."

"Then get me that human!" her face took a complete turn-around and her red eyes flashed brightly.

"No, Bella." I shook my head trying desperately to get through to her.

"Then, I'll kill you," she said matter-of-factly and before I knew it she had thrown me into a tree. The tree smashed in half at impact. I looked up to find the wolves and my family fighting her. I could not believe how strong she was. She was as strong as five vampires put together.

I closed my eyes in pain for I knew what I must do. I thought back to my conversation with Alice during one of our nights in Phoenix as we tried to stop Asheni.

_"You saw her as a vampire…" I accused her. _

_"Yes, I did." she nodded. "I only saw her as a vampire… I didn't know… how could I?" _

_"What if what Mrs. Bells said is true, Alice?" _

_"Then… there's only one way to stop her." _

_"I have to believe there's another, Alice. I-I can't do it. I can't."_

_"I have to believe, too. I love her, too. But you must if… it comes down to it." _

I _knew_ what I had do but I didn't want to do it. I couldn't yet I knew that I _must. _Asheni was hurting my family and the wolves, and laughing about it all. I had to stop her. I saw as she tore off Emmet's arm and flung it at the wolves. Her laughter echoed through the recess of my mind. I separated myself from what I must do. Without letting myself think, I grabbed a piece of trunk that had fallen next to me. I ran to her while she was distracted by Carlisle and Jasper. I vaguely saw Quinn's eyes widen in surprise as he realized what I was doing.

I completely cut off all my emotions as I drove the tree trunk into her chest. I heard her gasp and her red eyes looked at me. This was not my Bella. This vampire that looked up at me was not... I drove it in deeper. She was not my Bella, I kept telling myself. Yet the pain in her face as I hurt her cut deeply into my heart.

"You… _you _would kill me?" she whispered raggedly. Her knees gave out under the pain.

I held her up and pushed the tree once more.

I heard a chocking sound then heard it again then again. Suddenly, I realized that it was me. I was the one making the sounds. As I wounded her heart, my heart broke with it. My knees gave out, too, and it brought us both down unto the ground. I held her in my arms close to me. My body began shaking uncontrollably. I felt out of breath, even though I had never need to breathe. My dead heart _hurt_. Pure agony filled my mind as my Bella died in my arms once again.

"No…" I moaned gasping for breath. "I can't… I can't do this again."

I felt her struggle in my arms. She was losing her strength. Deep inside of me, I wished that she would get up and escape. Yet I knew that I could not allow it, even if it killed me inside.

"W-why? Why did it ha-have to be like th-this?" sobs broke my voice. I vaguely heard broken sobs behind me. My family was suffering, too, and so were the wolves.

"My Bella," I chocked swallowing a sob. "I-I can't bear to lose you again. Can't bear it. I can't!"

I looked down at my love as she slowly died by _my _hands.

"Bella," I whispered my voice breaking. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, Bella, please, forgive me."

The vampire in my arms shook with pain and looked up at me with hatred.

"I love you," I buried my face in her hair ignoring the hate in her eyes. I abruptly pushed the stake more into her heart one last time. Bella gasped loudly in pain. I panicked as I saw her eyes slowly begin to lose their light.

"No! No! No!" I screamed shaking her uncontrollably, "Bella! Bella! Bella!" I yelled her name over and over again as I saw her shining red eyes lose their brilliance and begin to fade.

"Don't die," she whispered and for a second her eyes turned to their beautiful warm brown color, "I love you."

I cried to winds as my love's eyes went blank…

"Edward," Esme whispered next to me. I sobbed into Bella's hair as pain washed over me again and again.

"We must burn her," Carlisle said quietly, pain evident in his voice. I nodded but kept a tight hold on her. I knew she wasn't dead but close. I ignored them all as they made a pillar to place my love upon.

"Brother," Jasper cried with me. "You must place her upon the pillar."

I tried to get up with her but my knees would not hold me up. A hand grabbed me and held me up. I glanced to it and found Quinn next to me. With tears running down his cheeks, Quinn helped me get to the pillar and left me there alone. Alone. I was going to be alone for the rest of my miserable existence. I had hoped… but now I was alone.

I would never ever be able to overcome this. Alone. I placed the body of my love upon the pillar. Alone. Nothing would matter in this world anymore. Alone. I was alone. I fell to my knees as the pillar went up in flames…

**REVIEW!!!!!! One more chapter and that's it!!! I will be DONE!! Or maybe I should just leave like this:-D **


	13. Complete

Disclaimer: LIKE I SAID A THOUSAND BIZZILLION TIMES… I am not MEYER therefore E & B don't belong to me…

Well, this is it! The last chapter of my little story. It's hard to believe!! Well, this is my story and I KNOW that it deviated from the original Meyer story but that's kewl. It's mine, isn't? Sorry to the reviewers who felt that it should have been more like hers then mine. Yet I only changed a few things here and there.

ANYWAYS, thank you so much for all the reviews! Especial thanks to shorty-loves-you and everyone ELSE who has reviewed! THANK YOU!!

**Chapter 13: Complete**

Nothing. I felt absolutely _nothing_. There was only emptiness inside of me as I saw my father bury my love. I had seen this same scene many centuries before. Despair had been my world back then but now… there was just _nothing_. My heart had bled back then but now… how it could it, when it had been ripped out?

The thoughts around me where almost the same from before. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett were deep in sadness for her and for me. Alice was, too, yet she felt guilt and anger that she had not seen it. Rosalie only felt a twinge of sadness that I had to go through this again. The only difference now was the extra distressing thoughts of the werewolves. I blocked the thoughts from me. I didn't want them filling my thoughtless mind. I thought nothing, as well, and wanted to keep it that way.

"Edward," Esme hugged me to her but I did not feel the embrace. I didn't even feel or hear the touches and words of comfort from my family. I felt nothing.

The wolves nodded my way but I didn't see them or acknowledge them. Finally, I was left alone. Alone with the two graves of my one true love.

Suddenly, thoughts swamped me. _I am a failure. Only a failure. How could I, a vampire, an immortal, not be able to protect _her_? I was unworthy! I _never _deserved her love. She _should _have loved another. I am a _failure

I fell on my knees before both graves. My body began to hyperventilate as if it needed air to breathe. My body had never needed breath to live but… it has needed something… _someone _else. Now that someone else is gone, so my body will die with it. _I want to die with her. _

I felt a great anger that she lied underground where I belonged. I felt like ripping apart the earth and lying next to her. Dying next to her. Forever. Next to her.

I closed my eyes in agony.

"Edward," the most beautiful voice said behind me. A _voice _that called to me from deep inside my heart. I sobbed soundlessly at the sound. I wanted her so bad that I _imagined _her voice. I tried to force myself to going back to nothingness yet the voice wouldn't let me. "Edward."

"No," I shook my head.

"My love."

"N-no!" my voice broke, "You're not here. My heart is gone! She's left me!"

"Edwa…"

"NO!" I yelled toward the graves interrupting my delusion. "Stop! Stop. Please, _stop_."

"Can you hear _me_?" the voice whispered.

"No! I can't hear you. I _can't_."

"Please, _please, _tell me… can you _hear _me?"

"Stop," I sobbed falling down unto the ground. "I-I can't take this. Please, stop."

"Can you see me, too?" the voice begged. I shook my head in denial for I would not turn. I refused to.

"I have always seen and heard you," wind carried her whisper to me. "Always. But I can't ever touch you. Edward…"

"I have wandered far and wide for something real, something to die for. And I have found you… and lost you." I cried tearless tears.

"Edward," the voice called me once more. I slowly turned answering her call. There she was standing behind me, white wings flowing behind her.

"My angel," I whispered coming to my feet. I walked slowly to her, so scared that this was all my imagination and she would disappear. This was all in my head. I knew it yet I couldn't stop from going to her. I stopped when I was only a feet away from her.

Her eyes were full of fear as I reached for her.

"What if I can't touch you?" She hesitated but then reached for me too. I felt joy wash over me completely as my hands touched her warm ones. Suddenly, my arms were full of warmth as was my heart as I held my love once more.

"This is what I was meant to be for you," she whispered. "An angel for you."

"Bella, don't you leave me. I have been saving smiles for you." I begged her. "Please, don't leave me."

"No, I promise I'll never leave you again. Don't you see that you're the one I belong to? I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm beyond the sun that breaks the storm. I'll be all right and I'll sleep sound as long you keep coming to me," she cried into my arms. I hugged tightly to me as her wings flapped behind her. I didn't understand how this was possible yet it was.

"Hold me and never let go. When you touch me I feel…"

"Complete." I finished.

"No one can separate us now, Edward. No one. We will never die. We will be together forever."

"H-how?" I asked desperately. I had believed it so when she was Asheni. What was stopping the fates from taking her away again.

"The Angels sang it so. Our love trespasses all love. We have been given this chance… to be happy together until the end of time and beyond."

"I love you." I whispered solemnly promising never to let her go. _We will live happily ever after, _I thought.

**REVIEW!!! One LAST TIME!!! This is the END of "An Angel for Edward." THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL TIME that I had thanks to y'all on fanfiction!**

**NOTE: She was never meant to be with Edward as a human or vampire but as an Angel, so that she could live with him forever. She was too evil and without a soul as a vampire… therefore she became an angel. :-D Hope you enjoyed my story!! **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
